


I am damaged.

by Fanficmustread



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers Fusion, Character Death, F/M, Female Usopp (One Piece), M/M, Multi, One Piece Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficmustread/pseuds/Fanficmustread
Summary: "September 1st, 1989Dear Diary:I believe I'm a good person. You know, I think that there's good in everyone, but—here we are! First day of senior year!" Usopp quickly jots down as she goes to see her childhood friend Kaya.
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	I am damaged.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on skipping any sexual parts, and this is just part one. Idk if I'll even get to the first mention of that stuff. Still this should be good, and I hope you all enjoy this. ♥️ This is technically my first ao3 fic too. This is also a mix of the musical movie and one piece. It's very sanuso centric, but Zolu may be in here too, as a 'prank' of course. If you see any spelling mistakes, or have any suggestions for how I should write this later leave a comment!

'September 1st, 1989  
Dear Diary:  
I believe I'm a good person. You know, I think that there's good in everyone, but—here we are! First day of senior year!' Usopp quickly jots down as she goes to see her childhood friend Kaya. 'And uh... I look around at these kids that I've known all my life and I ask myself—what happened?' She writes more as the halls fill with insults and curses. 

"Freak!" "Slut!" "Lardass!" 

She rolled her eyes at them. She doodled some tiny versions of some of the students in her diary as she walked, remembering when all of them were small. 'We were so tiny, happy and shiney. Baking cookies eating paste.' she smiled before another student punched a girl and said, "Bull-dyke!" She went a little faster to avoid the fight. 'Then we got bigger, maybe that was the trigger? Like the Huns invaiding Rome.' 

She bumped into some one on accident. "Oh sorry!" She said scurrying away. 'This is no highschool, this is the thunder dome' she sighed as she heard some kids in the background, "White trash!" She rolled her eyes at that, not liking anything about others being assholes. 'Collage will be paradise if I'm not dead by June...' She wrote looking for Kaya now. 'But I know, we can change, I mean we changed back then? Couldn't we change again? We could be ... Beautiful!' 

She finished her dirary entry with a smile. "Just not today." She whispered aloud as someone got shoved at her. "Woah! Are you ok?" She asked trying to help them but they shoved her off. "Get away nerd!" They said with a huff. Usopp rolled her eyes as she continued walking with the continuous thought, 'college will be better.' 

She continued to walk, finally reaching someone who she may as well mention. "Roronoa Zoro, Third year as linebacker and eighth year of smacking lunch trays and being a huge dick..." He turned to her with a death glare. "What'd you say to me, skank?" "Ah nothing!" She said scurrying away to Kaya. Her best friend since, well kindergarten. "Hey Kaya, jiffy pop details?" Kaya giggled softly, "I rented the princess Bride, you got snacks?" "Haven't you memorized that movie already? Sure I got snack duty." She smiled brightly at her friend. "You know I love a happy ending!" 

Kaya practically glowed when she smiled. Usopp always did love that about her. "Kaya dumbtruck one load!" Luffy snickered as he pushed the tray out of kayas hands. "It's dumptruck Luffy." Zoro laughed out. "Monkey D Luffy.Quarterback. He is the smartest guy on the football team. Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf." 

She rolled her eyes before glaring at the mess of laughter that was Luffy. "Hey you pick that up right now!" She said with her hands on her hips. "Wait are you? Actually talking ... To me?" He asked with an eye brow up. "Yes, I am. I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on my friend. You're a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant." Usopp shot back before he looked into her eyes then at the tip of her long nose. 

"You got a ... Zit right there." He said before everyone exploded into laughter around him. Except kaya, usopp and another. 'Dear diary... Why?' she wrote as the most popular girls in school practically floated into the cafeteria.  
"There's Nefertari Vivi, head cheerleader, her dad sells wedding rings so she's loaded, Nico Robin she has no disternable personality but her mom did pay for breast implants. Then there's Nami, the all mighty, she is a mythic bitch." She sighed as she said those words, wishing to be slightly noticed by them, then people would like her! 

Just maybe, maybe one day.


End file.
